


The Troubles of Frodo and Sam.

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon Divergence - The Lord of the Rings, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: by BeckiSam helps Frodo destroy the ring. The question is What happens next? Well, thats one reason this story is here.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Kudos: 5
Collections: Least Expected





	The Troubles of Frodo and Sam.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: John Ronald Reule Tolkien was a brilliant writer and a very intelligent man. Even though he has died, his characters and stories are still his. Also I don't get paid.  
> (y the hell would i?)  
> Story Notes: This is just one of my many ending stories that i have created. Please read my other stories too and enjoy them.

Frodo was weak but he held the ring tightly in his hand. "I can't do it Sam!" he cried out weakly. Suddenly his eyes turned an evil red.  
"The ring is mine now! No one is going to take it away from me!" He screamed in an evil voice. Frodo took two steps away from Sam. "No! What happened to the kind Frodo I knew?" said Sam, with tears welling up in his dry eyes. They stung like mad now, but Sam could do nothing, only weep.

There were things he could say and things he could not. Sam took a step forward. "Please Mister.Frodo, don't walk any further. I'm...I'm not going to take the ring away from you." Sam managed to say in between his teary eyes. Frodo's eyes had not changed colour. It seemed that evil was taking over him. The temptation to put the ring on was greater then ever. "Sam." Frodo called out in a quiet and weary voice. "Please help me.. the ring... it's..." But Frodo could say no more. "Mister Frodo!" Sam yelled out. "I will save you!" Sam ran to Frodo and grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the Cracks of Doom. Sam looked into Frodo's eyes. They were blue again. "Oh Frodo." said Sam as he wiped the tears from his face. Frodo fell into Sam's arms gently. His eyes were still open.

"Sam? Where am I?" Frodo suddenly sat up. "I'm right here." Samwise kissed his forehead and held his hand. "It nearly had you Master Frodo. The ring is evil and it was trying to over-throw your kind heart. Frodo looked into Sam's eyes. They were such a gentle and soft brown colour. "Thankyou Sam. You saved my life." With the help of Sam, Frodo was on his feet again. "The ring must be destroyed as Gandalf said, at the begining of our journey. But Sam..." Frodo was looking at the ground and then he looked up at Sam. "I cannot do his alone." He said in a sorriful tone. "Please help me destroy it Sam." Frodo wept for a short time.

When he had ceased weeping, Frodo Baggins walked over to the Cracks of Doom. He put the ring in his hand and he put his hand over the firery depths. Sam was right beside him. Sam put his right hand on Frodo's shoulder. His left hand was on Frodo's hand, which was over the Cracks. "Let go of the ring Mister Frodo! Drop it please! If not for Middle Earth then for me!" Sam raised his voice until he was screaming it out of his dry lungs. Finally Frodo dropped it. Down it went. The One Ring was finally destroyed.

Frodo felt a great releif come over him when the ring melted away, in the Fires of Mount Doom. Still, Frodo was tired and hungry. "Sam, I cannot hold up any longer. My eyes must close." He slowly closed his eyes. "I...I must rest now." With those words Frodo collapsed onto Sam. "Yes Mister Frodo. Rest now." Sam sat down letting his masters head rest in his lap. Soon though, Sam's eyes could no longer stay awake either. Soon, he was sleeping too. Gandalf found the Hobbits, after scanning the sky with the Gwaihir. The two collapsed and tired hobbits were taken by the Gwaihir to the Lady Galdriel, in Rivendell.

The rest of the Fellowship were already there. They looked apon Frodo and Sam and ghapsed at their wounded bodies. When they had a few days rest, the Hobbits finally went home to Hobbiton. After many days of celebration in Rivendell, they were feeling happy and glad to see familiar sights. Sam found out the bad news when he went to visit Rosie Cotton the next day. Rosie had left hobbiton for good. She had left a note for Sam though. It looked several days old. Here's what it said:
    
    
         Dear Samwise Gamgee,
            I have found my one true love, and, unfortunatly, it is not you. 
            I am sorry Sam, but I couldn not live not knowing weather you would come home or not.
            Dead or alive. Many of us here in Hobbiton thought you and Frodo were truely dead.
            Of course, I didn't believe them.
            It would make me very happy if you ever got to read this letter.
            I hope you will forgive me Sam. 
         Love, 
         Rosie Cotton.
    

Sam was very upset about this. He wept for days, staying indoors. He did not come out at all. Frodo was worried about him.  
On Sam's 35th birthday party, Frodo spoke to sam. "Sam, you've got to come out." cried Frodo through the door. "Please Sam. Forget Rosie. You will find another." Frodo was about to give up and walk away, when Sam came out. Frodo turned and hugged him. "Sam. I'm so glad you came out. I was missing you and so was everyone else!" Frodo let go of Sam. "Samwise, please follow me. I want to show you something." Sam followed him obediantly. "Look!" shouted Frodo in excitment.  
He pointed to where Bilbo had his Eleventy First birthday party and there, was a giant table. On top of the table, half was pilled up with presents of all shapes and sizes. The other half was filled full of delicious food. From the sweetest ham to his favorite beer.

Sam breathed in deep. It all smelt and looked so good. He had not spoken a word all this time. Now though, he spoke. "Thankyou mister Frodo." was all he said. It was all he could say. Frodo looked at Sam and replied, "Please Sam. You are my bestfriend and there is no need.' Sam knew exactly what he meant. "Yes mi... arr Frodo." Sam stuttred. They both smiled. From then on everything went smoothly at Sam's party.

A year later, Frodo was becoming unwell. Infact he was ill everyday. Frodo did not sleep a wink at night and it was too light to sleep in day. Sam was very much worried about him.  
One day Frodo called Sam in to his room. He sat on the side Frodo's bed. "Sam." He put a hand on Sam's shoulder. "I cannot go on much longer like this. The pain is so great." Frodo rubbed his shoulder. "The wounds of the ring have not healed. It is becoming very painful for me." Frodo broke down and wept.

Sam looked grim. "Please don't leave me all alone! I could not live without you!" he cried. Then he too, bowed his head and tears began to fall. Suddenly Sam pulled his head up. He rubbed his eyes, which were now sore and red. "If you go, I go Frodo." he said quietly.

A month later, Frodo and Sam went to board the great elven ship that went to the Undieing Lands. There too, was some of the Fellowship and their friends. Gandalf, Galadriel, Elrond, Bilbo Baggins, Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took were there. Aragorn, Arwen, Zanithir their son and Elendmith thier daughter were there, but only to say farewell. Soon, Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee were aboard the white ship and heading out to sea. Towards the Undieing Lands.  
And if Rosie Cotton ever came back to Hobbiton, Bagend would be hers. For now though, it belonged to Gaffer Gamgee. Sam's great grandfather, who Sam knew would look after it well. (no one knows what happened to Rosie Cotten. She just vanished one day and never returned)

**THE END.**


End file.
